Unite Z (Subaru BRZ)
. The Subaru BRZ has been renamed to Unite Z due to copyright reasons. The Toyota 86, marketed as the Subaru BRZ is a series of 2+2 seater sports cars which was jointly developed by Toyota and Subaru and solely manufactured by Subaru. It features a boxer engine, front-engine, rear-wheel-drive drivetrain, 2+2 seating, and a fastback coupé body style. It is sold worldwide under three different brands with respective model names: * Toyota 86 in Asia, South Africa, North America (from August 2016), South America and Australia; GT86 in Europe; both of the preceding names in New Zealand; FT86 in Nicaragua and Jamaica; * Subaru BRZ worldwide; * Scion FR-S in the US and Canada. After the Scion brand was discontinued in August 2016, the FR-S was renamed as the Toyota 86. The BRZ's name comes from three elements: B'oxer engine, '''R'ear-wheel drive, and '''Z standing for the zenith. The Subaru BRZ differs from the 86's design in the front fascia, with a different grille and headlight assembly, as well as a different front fender vent. The BRZ's grill is hexagonal in shape, compared to the Toyota's trapezoid. The BRZ features a wraparound of LED parking lights in the headlight assembly, while daytime running lights are integrated into the bumper. The suspension setup of the Subaru is different from the Toyota. Like the Japanese Toyota 86, Subaru offers an RA base model lacking most interior comforts and utilizing 16-inch steel wheels, with the only difference from the 86 RC being that the BRZ RA's bumpers are painted the same color as the body. Two main trim levels are offered: R trim, known as Premium in North America, and S trim, known as Limited in North America. European and Australian BRZs offer a Toyota stereo unit, while Japanese and North American vehicles use a Subaru unit. Australian BRZs were originally available for sale only online. This car is probably the best starter car you can choose when you play this game for the first time. It has a nice acceleration (for what it is) and is easy to control, allowing beginners to become comfortable with this car rather fast. Max Speed Not being one of the 2 starter muscle cars, this car will have a rather low top speed of 140 mph (225 kmh). Acceleration What this car does have an advantage in is acceleration. Of course it being a starter car, it will take it 4.3 seconds to go from 0-100, which takes some time. In the Quarter Mile, it can get a time of 9.4 seconds. Braking This car has a braking power of 0.7 which is exceptional for its speed, taking a very little amount of time to come to a complete stop. Handling Although I have stated that this car is easy to control, it's handling isn't amazing at a 0.4. But with its good grip, you will probably never spin out. This car really improves when upgraded, manage to be able to beat poorly tuned supercars in the Quarter Mile. This car can also become a decent drift car is tuned properly. Max Speed The top speed improves to 183 mph (295 kmh). Acceleration The acceleration is much better with it taking 3.7 seconds to go from 0-100. In the Quarter Mile, it gets a rather well 7.1 seconds. Braking The braking gets better at a 0.8. As I said, this is very good breaking for this type of car. Handling Handling doesn't really improve much but Welded Differential might help. With drift tires, you might be able to get a decent drift car out of the Subaru. * Tip for starters, do not get cars from the regular auto shop if you're looking for quick money. Instead, go test drive the supercars at the Supercars Dealership the first thing so you can earn good money fast and then get the Guran GT-R (Nissan GTR) which for only 100k, gives you the same amount the average supercar gives which is 4k per mile. Category:Cars Category:Subaru Category:Starter Cars Category:Land Vehicles Category:Auto's Car Dealership